Halloween
by Ice-Blue-Tears
Summary: Kai has so many issues to handle before the anuel hallween party. his 'friends', his annoying cusin, and his love life... one man can only handle so much. will Kai hit his breaking point? !WARNING! yaoi based! you yell at me i yell back
1. Problems and Pleasures

Me: hi peoplez! I'm back and as promised, I come baring a Halloween ficie!!Yay me! Woot! Anywayz...I know it's a bit late but you'll have to bare with me...I LOVE YOU ALL!!

Maxy-Roo: Icesus owns nothin' 'cept her insanity and her ever so lushes fantasies...

Brooky-Boo: here you are!!

///here we goes...///

Chapter one: problems...and plesures

Kai woke that morning stirred and annoyed. It was three days before Halloween. Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hilary had taken the liberty of inviting themselves, and Ara, to the Halloween party at his school. Kai went to a private school, which meant he was only allowed to invite a few people. When he had let this slip to Tyson, Tyson somehow managed to convince Kai's teachers that him, Ray, and Max were Kai's cousins, and that Kenny and Hilary were the replacements for his parents, and that Ara was one of the two people he could also invite, all in one e-mail.

This frustrated Kai because his original plan was to invite Ara's twin sister, Akira. Akira and Ara were completely different. Ara was the preppy one. She always wore bright colors. Kai hated this because he was so used to dark colors and the bright colors hurt his eyes. Akira, on the other hand, hated bright colors as much as Kai did. She was somewhat gothic. Not completely, of course. But she loved hard rock, among other things. She and Kai had a lot in common. Especially, how much the two of them loved to mock people.

Kai had fallen in love with Akira. He had been in love once before, with Ray. Kai wasn't strait, even though he was beginning to wish he were. Kai was bisexual, witch ment he could switch from girls to guys in under an hour. Witch he was beginning to have trouble with. Kai had begun to like a boy in his class, witch was okay. Half of his student body was gay, a quarter of it was bi, and the last quarter was strait. He knew who was gay, who was bi, and who was strait. When he dated guys, witch was hardly ever, he dated the booch gay guys. He hated to date the bitches because they were practically women. Really girly women. Witch is why he hardly ever dated girls. He had only gone on a few dates with girls, (even though every girl he ever met wanted him) and those were forced on him. Every one of them was way to preppy for him. He liked the boyish girls. Girls who liked wearing black and navy blue. Girls who lied every once in a while. Girls who didn't whine every three seconds of their lives. Girls that would kick your ass if you pissed them off. Girls who aren't afraid to get hurt every time they fought. Girls who aren't afraid to _fight_. Girls like Akira.

" Damn, she's hot. I have to find away for her to get here without her and Ara fighting the whole time. Maybe I can change her mind about me. Damn it! Who the hell am I kidding? She has a boy friend. Why leave him to be with a guy a year younger than her? I might as well cave into Elias. He's been asking for days and since I didn't say no that could be part of why he keeps asking. Ah, well, he is one of the more sexy, manly, guys on campus. Why not?" Kai got dressed and left his room for the day.

Kai sat in his English class, waiting for it to end, when he noticed Elias staring at him. Kai smiled to him self, knowing it turned him on. He lost his smile and glanced over in Elias's direction. Sure enough, the boy was squirming in his seat. Kai had to hold back his laugh. He almost lost it. He kept looking back at Elise with what he knew was a stupid smile on his face. He could see Elise turning red. For a brief moment Kai thought Elise was going to lose his self-control in the middle of class the way so many others had before him. All because of Kai. It was always because of him.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang and every one bolted for the door. All except Kai, who liked to take his time gathering his things because the lunch lines were insanely long, and Elias, who was ready to leave but had set himself on top of his desk to wait for Kai.

"Gettin' a little horny in the middle of class there, were we."

Elias blushed.

"If you hadn't kep' looking back at me, I would have been fine."

"Yes, I'm sure you would have, Elias. I'm sure you would have…"

"SHUT UP!!"

"Fine."

Kai walked away, headed for the door.

"KIA!! Wait…I……………Kai do you………do you have any one to go to the dance with?"

There it was. The question Kai had been waiting for. He was ready for it this time.

"Why do ask?"

"Well………..because……….ya' know……..just cirrus and all."

"Oh. Well, if that's all then don't you worry about a thing. I'm sure I can get Davis to go with me. Thanks for your concern though."

"Oh………………………"

That was the problem Kai kept having. No one hade the guts to finish what they had started.

"Well…………um…………Kai……..if Davis isn't available, I'd be more than happy to escort you to the dance."

That was something Kai liked about Elias. He was so formal.

"Well, I'm sure Davis already has a date so I'll keep that in mind if he does turn me down."

Kai was half way out the door when Elise screamed at him.

"KAI!!! WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME!?"

Three boys tumbled out of the cabinet that stood behind Elias. Kai knew who they were emidetly. Davis, Creg, and Tala. The trio that never shut up. Elise turned red and flew out the door nearly knocking Kai over in the process.

"Elias!!! Wait! Come back!" Kai had shouted after him. But he had no such luck. Elias kept running, not turning to listen to him like so many others, that had been loitering in the hallways, now did.

Kai turned to the infamous trio, awaiting their excuse.

"Well?" he said angrily.

Tala was the first to speak.

"Oh come on Kai. Elias is a square anyway. You hate guys like that! You know it's true!"

Kai was really pissed now.

"That 'square', as you so rudely put it, is one of the only decent guys in this school. It's guys like you that tick me off, Tala."

Tala gulped. He knew Kai was pissed. He'd most likely attack him if he didn't run for it.

But with out a word, Tala's saving grace walked through the door.

It was Brooklyn. He had a screaming Elias over his shoulder.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Brooklyn piped happily.

"There's nothing good about it!!" Kai screeched at him.

"Yes there is! You see, I've brought you a present, Kai."

"Brooklyn!! Please!! Put me down!! I'm begging you!!"

Brooklyn obliged and put his friend down. It was then that Kai decided to notice that Elias had gotten his ear pierced. Kai reached for his own ears witched had been pierced ages ago. One had a small black stud in it. The other, a silver loop. But Elias had a red stud in his ear.

Brooklyn made a comment that Kai didn't care to hear, and Elias whipped his head to the right, the direction in witch Brooklyn stood, to yell at his friend. On this ear, there were two piercing. The one at the bottom of his ear was a silver loop. Kai felt his left ear. Sure enough, there sat his silver loop. At the top of Elias' ear was a black loop. And on it, a chain. At the end of the chain, swung a small red phoenix. It was now that he saw how much Elias really liked him. The phoenix was his symbol after all…

"Um…Kai? You ok?"

Brooklyn waved a hand in front f Kai's face.

"Wha? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine. What were you saying?"

"Find something you like, Kai?" Brooklyn asked, an amused look on his face.

"Yes, actually, I did." He looked at Elias, who turned a deep red.

"Oh," Brooklyn questioned. "And what might that be?"

Kai looked at him.

"Like I'm gonna tell you."

"To true…anyway! Kai, I believe you still have to give Elias an answer to his question. Would you mind?"

"Brooklyn, shut up," Elias hissed under his breath.

"Yes," Kai stated. Short and sweet, the way he liked things.

Elias looked at him.

"'Yes'? You'll go with me? Really?"

"Oh, Elias," Brooklyn began. "You have no faith in yourself. How will you ever get through life?"

"Brooklyn leave him alone."

"Sorry, Kai."

Creg bounced around the room.

"Tala owes me moneys! So does Davis," he sang happily.

Creg bounced his way out of the room, fallowed by a sulking Tala and a whining Davis. But the silence didn't last long.

"Brooky-Boooooo," a voice whined in the doorway. "If you take forever, all the good lunches will be gone!!"

"I know, Raul, I know. I'm coming."

"Yay," Raul piped, leaving the room.

Brooklyn turned to Elias.

"Elias, you coming or what?"

"I have to go pick up my math book. I'll meet you guys there."

"You better hurry. I think Raul's hungry and we all know what happens when that boy gets hungry."

"Heh, yeah. I'll be there soon."

"'Kay."

With that Brooklyn left the two alone again. Kai walked over to Elias.

"So, Elias. I hear your quite formal about things."

"I can be, yes."

"You don't mind if we skip lunch and swing by my dorm, do you?"

Elias razed his eyebrow at Kai.

"No, I don't mind. Why?"

Kai smirked.

"'Cause I'm gonna turn you into the animal you should be at 15."

///...and so we stop///

Me: end of chapter uno!! Sorry Kai-oni! I don't mean to make you look like a skank!

Kai-oni (Kai): I know, I know...

Yuri (Tala): well peoplez, we're done here...

All: BYEZZZZ!!!!


	2. Spaghetti Sauce and Bare Skin

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm back again! With chapter dos!! In less the 24 hours!!!! It's great! and i forgot to mention that yes i know its to late and to early for a halloween fic but i love it and if you dont i'll just have to kick you. and i'm sorry the begining to chpter one sucked so bad. i started this like a year ago i think it was...yeah...not so good back then...but anyway!! MAXY-ROO!! HIT IT!!!

Maxy-Roo: Icesus owns nothin' 'cept her insanity and frequent fantasies. Let it be known!!

Brooky-Boo: Here you are peoplez!

///and so we begin again...///

Chapter two: Spaghetti Sauce and Bare Skin

Kai's P.O.V.

I walked into my dorm, my head held high. The wooden floors were polished to perfection. The counter tops in the kitchen were sparkling. The maroon couch had been hand picked by yours truly and went well with the blood red walls. The walls were painted well, because I painted them myself (ok so I had some help and it was a little sloppy in some places, but still...), and were the blood red mentioned. There were sliding doors instead of the average swinging ones (I think I spent to much time in Japan...), all of which were painted a deep blue.

I glanced into my room, I had unknowingly left the door open which didn't happen very often, and quickly realized I shouldn't have left it open today. I had been late for class this morning and had hastily thrown my clothes everywhere in an attempt to find my uniform. I had also thrown my dresser drawer on the floor to find my keys faster. My alarm clock was discarded on the floor, and I think I heard the tap running in the bathroom.

\Shit,\ I thought walking towards my room.

"Um, Elias, you can cook can't you?"

"The only thing I can cook _well_ is pasta. Spaghetti to be specific," he said, walking over to my kitchen.

"What a coincidence! That's all I have! Would you mind making some? I've gotten hungry."

I crept into my room and started to close the door.

"Sure. I was kind of hungry myself."

"Great! Be right back."

I slid the door shut and turned to face the mess that lay before me. I sighed and began to gather the scattered clothes and items that littered the floor. I tried to work fast, throwing things in my closet and not caring that my bed wasn't made. I ran into the bathroom and sure enough the tap in the sink was running. I quickly shut it off and cleaned the area around the sink. I glanced quickly into the mirror and back down again. Wait. I froze, then slowly looked back into the, nearly having a heart attack at what I saw.

My hair was everywhere, my cheeks were flushed, and my clothes were wrinkled and stiff. Had I looked like this all day? I shook my head and quickly discarded the jacket of the green suit I was supposed to were and rolled up my sleeves. I threw water in my face and wet my hair, trying to flatten it. After I was satisfied with the way my hair looked, I ran back into my room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a navy-blue skin-tight muscle shirt out of my closet and threw them on the bed. Deciding I didn't have time to un-do all the buttons, I pulled the white shirt over my head and winced as the cold air hit my bare chest. (A/N: mega droooooooooooooooool ahhhh...just the thought of Kai with out a shirt...doesn't that just turn you on? (Points a finger at you) you know it does! Kai: woman, shut up! I'm having a moment here! Will ya' let me finish?! Me: right... sorry.) I pulled my muscle shirt over my head and smoothed my hair again. I slid out of my pants and slipped on my jeans. (A/N: drool Kai: damnit, Icesus! Me: SORRY!! NO MORE!!) I ran my hands threw my hair one last time before walking over to the door.

I slid the door open slowly, seeing if I could catch Elias's attention. No such luck. He didn't even acknowledge that I had come back. I felt like saying something but quickly thought better of it. I wanted to see what he was so distracted with.

I walked up be hind him and looked over his shoulder. There was a bubbling pot of red goop on the stove. Spaghetti sauce, maybe? Most likely...yum. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He didn't even notice. I nipped softly at his neck with my tongue, sucking lightly on his skin. No reaction what so ever. I un-did the buttons of his shirt, pulling it over his shoulders, letting my hands caress his upper body. He finally noticed I was there, giving a light shudder at my touch. He blushed and pulled out of my grasp, placing his goop that he had worked so hard on next to some cooked spaghetti that was sitting on the counter. It smelt good.

"Were you having fun? Cooking, I mean," I said, poking a little fun at him. He turned back into that cute, deep shade of red.

"Um..."

I guess he wasn't gonna answer.

"Is it safe to eat," I asked, walking closer to the food. None of my food was edible.

"Yes. I'm sure it's fine to eat."

"Good, 'cause I'm hungry." I reached for the spoon covered in spaghetti sauce and licked most of it clean.

He stared at me, an amused look on his face.

"What? You want some?"

I flung the spoon at him and the sauce that hadn't been licked off flew into the air. It landed on his bare, well toned, chest and he reached for a napkin that lie not a few inches away. I grabbed his hand that was wrapped around the napkin and moved closer to him. I closed my eyes and pulled my body close to his. Once I could feel his body heat, I opened my eyes and saw I wasn't even half an inch from his chest and the spaghetti sauce on it. He was so much taller then I was. I was barely noticing this now? I shook away the thought and wrapped my arms around him. I closed my eyes again. I felt my lips brush against him and found the near sweet yet bitter taste of the sauce. I licked it then laid my lips there and sucked gently. It tasted good...but he tasted better. I continued sucking until he gave out a soft, "Kai...p-please…"

I stopped with my sucking and opened my eyes half way, not looking up at him and said, "'Please' what?"

"Please…don't do that…I…that is I…"

"Don't you want it?"

"Well, yeah, but…Kai…we just started dating, if we even started at all, and I just…I just…"

"Elias, this is what I brought you here for. I told you that. If you didn't want me to do it, you would have gone with Brooklyn and Raul."

He was quiet after that. I think he was trying to come up with a come back.

"Just…just promise me you'll be gentle, okay?"

I smirked. I knew he couldn't resist.

"I promise, Elias. I'll be as gentle as humanly possible."

"Thank you."

With that he fell silent and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I sucked and licked the remainder of the sauce away. Then I slowly made my up his neck, along his jaw line, and on to his lips. I was on my toes and having a hard time with kissing him. So I groaned, fell flat on my feet, and berried my face in his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"You're to damn tall!" I pouted a bit but never looked up. He laughed gently at that and let his hands wonder down my ass and on to my upper thighs. I let out a small 'eep' when he touched my ass and he laughed at me again. I blushed as he tightened his grip on my thighs. With no sound and hardly any effort or movement, he hoisted my up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Startled, I wrapped my own arms around his neck.

"This any better?"

"Y-yeah…don't do that with out telling me, 'kay?"

"Heh. Okay." I felt him nuzzle my hair with his nose and let out a soft sigh. I nipped at his neck, making my way back up his jaw line, and on to his lips all over again, savoring his taste. As I pried open his mouth with my tongue, he started moving. I didn't stop to ask him where in the dorm he had decided to take me but I had a feeling it was either my bed or the couch.

It didn't take him long to get there and I felt gravity weigh down on me as he fell on me and we collided with the cold sheets. I wrapped my arms tight around him and slowly removed his shirt. Once it was off, he quickly rolled on to his back and pulled me on top of him. I didn't really mind. I liked the view. I caressed his chest as he slid his hands under my shirt. He quickly discarded it and pulled my body onto his. His hands busied them selves with undoing my pants and decided to do the same. He was faster then I was in the mission to get rid of our pants and threw them, and my boxers, aside and started to help me with his.

I slapped his hand away and sat up, sitting on his upper legs and growing erection. I glared at him.

"Where do I get my fun in the beginning stages of sex if you try and take away my job?"

He smiled slyly and apologetically all at the same time.

"Sorry. Getting a bit ahead of myself."

"I noticed."

I laid myself back down on top of him and finished undoing his pants, throwing them behind me after successfully getting them off him. All the while, we had been kissing and licking each other anywhere we could reach. Now came the good part.

///STOP!!!///

Me: I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! NOW LOVE ME AND GO REVIEW!!!

Yuri: this is her way of making you come back for more...she stops right when it's getting really good!

Kai-Oni: bitch...

Elias-Chan: I can't complain...even if I have to wait for a while...I STILL GET LAID BY KAI! XD!! AND THAT JUST PLAIN KICKS ASS!!! XDDDD!!!! I LOVE YOU ICESUS!!

Me: yes yes...I knew you would! Anyway, I want 3 reviews before I continue!!! The bar has been set!! And I want 6 more reviews on 'Till Death Comes for Us' before I continue!!! I know, I know. I'm being selfish again (sigh) But whats a young writer to do? I must be reassured that my writing is good otherwise I get discouraged and can't continue with my work without thinking that something's wrong with it...

Kai-Oni: BULLSHIT WOMAN! YOU STOLE THAT EXCUSE FROM TALA-BABY AND YOU KNOW IT!!! YOU BITCH!! YOU'RE JUST LAZY!!!

Me: (whimpers) how...how could you say that?! I work hard on this stuff!! I work hard on your little pleasure scenes and this is the thanks I get?! And you know how I feel about the 'L' word!!

Kai-Oni: then maybe you shouldn't be so LAZY and it wouldn't apply!

Me: (starts crying) YOUR JUST MAD BECAUSE I CUT YOU OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF A SEX SCENE!!!

Kai-Oni: (stares at Icesus wide eyed and opened mouthed) 0.0 I...I...I can't believe you just said that...

Yuri: (shakes his head) so much drama behind the scenes...you all didn't need to see that...please...just move along and pretend you didn't read that...please...

Elias-Chan: eh heh heh...right well uh...review please! We'll fix things back here and updates, I'm sure, will come with or with out the three reviews...but please try and meet it anyway! Icesus really does love you all!

Kai-Oni: YOU BITCH!! WHORE!! PPROSTITUTE!! SKANK!! DIKE!!

Me: (runs away bawling)

Yuri: auh...please try and erase the drama from your memories people...I beg of you! (runs after Icesus) Icey!! Come back!!

Elias-Chan: good-bye everybody...see you next time!! (mumbles to himself) I hope...


End file.
